


Lustful Spark

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Mind Control, Orgy, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Something inside Marisa awakens as she utilizes the people in her life to seek twisted pleasure.





	1. Awakening

Maybe it was the extended separation, maybe it was the fact Marisa repressed these thoughts all her life. But it became increasingly harder and harder for the ordinary magician to be in any close proximity to Hakurei ever since she returned from the moon.

"Kirisame, what are you staring at?"

"Um, nothing."

"Whatever, I'm supposed to go for a followup with Yagakoro."

It was a blatant lie. As the pair walked up the road to Eientei, Marisa couldn't help but be entranced by the maiden's newly defined curvature, Hakurei's lower body clinging to the delicate fabric of her skirt.

_"I never knew Rei's ass jiggled like that," _Marisa conjectured. opting to keep her opinion squarely within her thoughts, walking in front of the entrance to the compound.

"Kirisame-san, you seem to be in a daze. Do you think the moon's enviornment affected your mental state?"

Marisa turned to Reisen Udongein Inaba, the demi-lagomorpha with a worried expression on her features. "Aw don't worry Reisen, just got something on my mind."

****

Both women walked out of Eientei, the spring evening sun finally setting.

"I swear Eirin and Yukari are way too worried," Reimu stated, stretching her arms upward.

Marisa looked to her left, immediately getting a glance at Reimu's armpits.

_ "I wonder if my tongue will fit." _

"Kirisame, what are you doing? You're my ride home tonight. Eirin said no flight," Reimu said, lowering her arms.

Marisa gripped her broom as she was brought out of her daze. "Well hop on, ze!" Adjusting her weight as she slid her flight implement in between her thighs, levitating moments after.

****

Marisa flew through the evening air, watching the sun set across the small wooden shrine atop the steep hill facing the Human Village. Her speed being measured and steady, the only thoughts running through her head relating to Reimu, the maiden resting onto Marisa's back with her arms wrapped around the magician's waist.

_ "W-Were Rei's boobs always this soft!?" _

Moments before the pair made landfall, Marisa heard a voice in her ear.

"Come inside, magician."

Marisa immediately blushed, barely managing to properly land in front of the shrine, Reimu disembarking in unison.

****

Marisa was now seated adjacent to Reimu on her kotatsu. Too nervous to make out a statement to the woman in front of her, looking downwards as she clenched her knees. Reimu gazing directly at her.

"Kirisame, are you attracted to me?"

Marisa blushed, Reimu was quick and straight to the point with her inquiry. "W-What gave ya that idea?"

"You've been looking at me with lustful eyes ever since I returned from the moon, have I matured that heavily?"

"W-Well um, yeah. Ya body looks great!"

"Kirisame, are you a virgin?"

Marisa was dumbfounded. "W-Well um, no."

"Excuse me?"

"Well yeah I did stuff with Kourin, but never with another gal..."

Reimu giggled. "You chose to lay under that creepy merchant?"

Marisa pouted. "Ya know Kourin ain't like that! He held my hand and called me cute while we were doin it! Besides, didn't ya have a quickie with Sakuya while we were up there?"

"She 'relieved' my tension. You could barely feel her put a finger in before it was over."

"That's Sakuya for ya."

As the pair finished conversing over their sexual escapades, having grown comfortable enough to strip naked. Both women immediately turned their attention to the giant gap formed in the middle of Reimu's accommodations, Yukari Yakumo and Rinnosuke Morichika emerging from within, the pair completely naked.

"You know I get nauseous whenever we use those, right Yakumo?"

"You can't be that much of a lightweight for fast travel, Kourin~"

"I only barely tolerate Kirisame calling me that."

Marisa instantly noticed the pair's lack of attire. "So, it's that kinda night? -ze."

Yukari interjected. "We brought out our finest! It's going to be a long night~"

"What the hell is that between your legs?" Reimu inquired as she pointed to the appendage between the curvaceous youkai's legs.

"Oh, this? Creating it was rudimentary given my abilities, the merchant wanted to try it out. But given you just returned I wanted to give you a present~"

"Wow Kourin, didn't know ya were such a homo."

Morichika calmly adjusted his spectacles. "Variety is the spice of life, Kirisame."

****

The quartet took their positions onto Hakurei's large futon, Kirisame on all fours with Morichika directly behind her, posture befitting a canine. Reimu and Yukari taking a similar position, the maiden showing nervousness in her visage.

"I-Is that what Kirisame and Morichika do when they're alone?" Reimu awestruck at the pair to her left, Morichika taking no time to repeatedly enter and exit his mate, his hands gripping onto Marisa's forearms from behind.

"This feels so good Kourin! Use me as your cumbucket! I'm a dirty witch!" Marisa exclaimed in pure bliss.

Yukari leaned forward and whispered. "You can have just as much fun as they are, Hakurei." Reimu blushing in response.

"Okay... Just go slower than they are."

Yukari smiled. "Anything for you."

Yukari began moving her hips in a slower, measured motion, Reimu wincing as she felt slight discomfort in the beginning.

Marisa turned to her right, body involuntarily moving forward every time Morichika thrusted. "C'mon Rei, sex is nice..."

"Okay, youkai, go harder." Reimu closing her eyes as she made her statement.

"FILL ME WITH YOUR MAGIC! KOURIN!" Marisa exclaimed, Morichika's hips bucking into her lower region, removing himself right before climax, Marisa slumping to the ground as Rinnosuke ejaculated a copious amount of semen onto Marisa's entire body.

Reimu blushed. "FInish me, Yakumo."

Yukari smiled, beginning a faster and faster rhythm as Reimu's vaginal area dripped with discharge.

Yukari leaned forward and whispered into Reimu's ear, cupping her left hand under Reimu's chin. "Unlike those two, i can't impregnate you, how I wish that wasn't the case." Continuing to exit and enter Reimu's opening.

"S-Stop talking and fill me u- AH!" Reimu screamed, immediately feeling Yukari's ejaculation entering her body, semen dripping out as she followed Marisa's example and slumped onto her bedding.

Marisa utilized the last amount of her strength to turn her head towards her companion. "Did ya have fun, Rei?"

Reimu followed suit, turning to her companion. "Never expected to be mounted by Yukari after leaving the moon."

"I haven't forgotten, I still think ya super sexy."

"You finally admit it... I can barely hold onto consciousness..."

"I wanna do the nasty with ya more and more..." Marisa stopping as the pair drifted into sleep in unison, their bodies covered in sweat and bodily fluids.

Rinnosuke seated himself by a nearby corner and sighed. "Sometimes I think Marisa would use me as a breeding stallion if she had the chance."

Yukari laughed. "Oh come on merchant, the night is still young~"

****

Morichika groaned from his seated position, slurping and suckling noises coming from his groin, his trousers lowered.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be going so hard, Kirisame-san?" Morichika inquired, looking downwards at the topless woman below him.

Marisa looked upward at the male, her glare indicating the inquiry interrupted her lust driven task of orally stimulating the bespectacled male's appendage.

"Last night turned me on so much, Kourin~" Kirisame stated, removing her lips from the man's muscle, saliva dripping from her mouth.

Morichika sighed. "You know the only reason I can get away with this is due to the fact I don't have many patrons."

Marisa returned to her previous task, vertically rolling her tongue throughout the male's length, before inserting Morichika's erect manhood into her throat.

Marisa rolled her tongue around the male's length with very movement of her head, audibly hearing a moan.

Morichika utilized his right hand to hold the back of Marisa's head, directly ejaculating into the blonde's throat.

Marisa removed her lips from the male, semen dripping from her mouth. "Wow Kourin, ya had so much pent up~"

"Are you ready to leave my establishment?" Morichika inquired.

"Oh c'mon Kourin~ ya agreed to this!"

Rinnosuke sighed, utilizing his left hand to hold onto his manhood, directly in front of Marisa's face, the magician opening her mouth with her tongue exposed.

In moments, a warm stream of urine flowed into Marisa's mouth, carrying a lewd visage as she performed the obscene act.

In a single gulp, Marisa ingested the entirety of Morichika's liquid. "Thanks for usin me as ya toilet, Kourin~"

Rinnosuke sighed once more. "Getting intimate with you was fun at first Kirisame. But now it feels I'm continually humiliating myself."

Marisa emerged from her kneeling position, standing up as she retrieved a handkerchief from the nearby counter, with which she wiped her face off. "Ya don't think peein on a cute girl in ya shop is sexy?"

"I would prefer if you didn't exhibit your fetishes in the middle of my shop."

"I know ya had fun." Marisa stated, reapplying her upper clothing, finally donning her conical headwear.

"Well, see ya Kourin, I wanna have fun again sometime!" Marisa exclaimed, retrieving her broom as she ran through the doorway.


	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa enters Margatroid's accommodations with an interesting guest in tow

Margatroid seated herself deep in thought within the confines of her workshop within her accommodations, currently sewing a new dress for Shanghai.

_"Marisa hasn't been coming over for a few weeks..."_

Margatroid's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a loud knock on her doorway. "Coming!" Margatroid shouted, emerging from her desk.

Margatroid answered the door as quick as she could. "Where have you been Mari-" her sentence interrupted by the sight before her.

Kirisame was completely nude, save for her signature headwear and a satchel. In her left hand a leash connected to a collar belonging to a taller man with a sack adorned with the kanji 罪 (sin). The only identification of the male's identity being stark white pubic hair.

_"Am I dreaming?"_ Margatroid thought to herself.

"Heya Alice! I came to play! I even bought a friend! May I come in?"

"Y-Yes!" Margatroid stammered, at a loss for words.

"Aight! Come on in!" Marisa bellowed, tugging the leash to beckon the masked male to follow her.

"Oh that's right, I forgot somethin!" Marisa uttered. "Can ya look at this for me? I got it from Kourin's shop!" Reaching into her satchel to brandish a strange device resembling a hair dryer, the word "hypnotize" adorned.

"Wha-" Alice uttered, before a bright light directly blinded her.

"Woke up, sleepyhead?"

Alice slowly awakened, her hands bound to a chair within her bedroom.

_"My arms and legs cannot move."_

"Ya must be wondering what happened. But I hypnotized ya!"

Alice refrained from speaking, her speech limited by the hypnosis.

"But I bet ya must be thirsty! Say aah~" Marisa stated, Margatroid proceeding to open her mouth.

The masked male walked forward in front of the seated puppeteer, Marisa jerking the collar. "C'mon, give it to her!"

Within moments, the male began urinating directly into Margatroid's mouth, Alice attempting and failing to ingest the liquid, immediately throwing up afterwards.

"Let me clean that up for ya!" Marisa stated, as she kneeled down and began stimulating the male's length with her tongue, groans being heard from the male in turn.

_"Marisa is cleaning my vomit with her tongue... I'm so turned on..." _Alice thought to herself, a torrent of discharge leaking onto the ground.

"Hey Alice, ya like this, right? Wanna see me get fucked?" Marisa exclaimed, spreading her labia in front of Alice.

Within moments the male behind Kirisame picked her up by the hips and began penetrating Marisa directly in front of the seated puppeteer, discharge directly splashing onto her face.

_"I'm watching Marisa get violated by a complete stranger... Why am I enjoying it..."_

Marisa disembarked from the male. "Okay, I bet it taste's great now!" Proceeding to kneel beside Margatroid, opening her mouth with her left hand by the jaw.

Offering little resistance, the male inserted his length into Margatroid's mouth, placing his hands onto the puppeteer's head as he rhythmically inserted in and out of Margatroid's mouth.

_"This man's penis is in my mouth, yet it feels so good." _Alice thought in the height of ectasy.

A warm, viscous fluid flowed down Margatroid's throat, Alice coughing as the male removed his length.

Alice failed to maintain her consciousness. _"I guess this is my life... As long as Marisa allows it..."_

****

Alice awakened on her bedding in her blue nightgown, seemingly no worse for wear, in her sight was Morichika Rinnosuke seated on the edge of her bedding with a horrified expression on his features. "I will destroy that thing..."

Marisa walked through the doorway of Margatroid's accommodations clad in a white towel. "Ya don't mind if I used ya shower, right Alice?"

Alice immediately went into a state of disbelief. "I told you to notify me ahead of time when we're doing this."

"Well I uh accidentally used the hypno thingy on Kourin and one thing led to another!"

"Can you seriously stop forcing me to perform degenerate acts, Kirisame?"

Marisa pouted. "But ya were so into it Kourin!"

Alice smiled. "Well anyway, i'm still stimulated."

"Wanna have some more fun, Kourin~"

Morichika sighed. "As long as i'm still here."


End file.
